


Audrey and Litten

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Harvey Street Kids (Cartoon), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Bonding, Comedy, Crossover, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998





	Audrey and Litten

Audrey made her way out of the lab in Iki Town, holding a Pokeball in her hand. In this Pokeball was the Pokemon that she’d chosen not five minutes ago, to aid her in her Pokemon journey.

Audrey pressed the button on her Pokeball so that it became its normal size, and then threw it at the ground. It opened up as it released a flash of light, which subsided a few seconds later. And there it stood, a male, red and black cat-like Pokemon with yellow eyes. The Pokemon stretched his legs out, arching his back as he did so.

“Alright, Litten,” Audrey said. Hearing her voice caused the Pokemon called Litten to look up at her. “If you’re gonna be my Pokemon, we’ll have to get to know each other.”

“Though I gotta admit...” Audrey gave a little smile. “You’re kind of a cute kitty.”

Litten tilted his head, raising an eyebrow as he did so. He probably either didn't understand her, or wasn't convinced that this new person was going to be his friend. Audrey held her hand down in front of his face, and the Litten sniffed it a couple of times. Audrey’s hand didn’t smell like anything at all, nor could he tell that it was harmful in anyway.

Audrey moved her hand onto the top of Litten’s head and began petting away, moving her fingers this way and that. Litten smiled and purred, closing his eyes as he did so. He enjoyed the feel of Audrey’s hand, just as she enjoyed the feel of his fur.

"You like that? Hmm?" Audrey's voice sounded quite cutesy, almost too much for her to sound. But she kept on petting, moving her hand underneath Litten's chin and listening to his purring. "Yeah, I can tell you like that."

After a few seconds, she finished petting the Fire Cat Pokemon and pulled her hand away from him. As Audrey stood up, the Litten made his way around Audrey's legs, rubbing his cheeks and back against them. He was purring the whole time. Audrey chuckled a bit, not only because of how soothingly warm and soft her Pokemon's fur felt, but because he was beginning to like her as much as she liked him.

"I have a feeling we're gonna get along just fine," Audrey stated.

Litten purred even more as his Trainer said that. When he was finished rubbing against Audrey's legs, the Pokemon jumped up into her arms for a hug, which the three-pigtailed girl quickly agreed to share. She held Litten in her arms as he relaxed, closing his eyes.

"I'm gonna give you all the love and care you could ever want," Audrey said softly. "And I'm not gonna let you leave me, no matter what."

With her Pokemon still in her arms, Audrey looked off into the distance. She could see an entire world, ready to explore, ahead of her. She knew she was going to meet all sorts of different Pokemon that came in all shapes, sizes, types and abilities. But she was sure none of them could replace the one she'd started with, no matter how cool or cute they might be.

"Haaah-tchoo!" Audrey suddenly doubled over as she gave a mild sneeze, which startled Litten and caused him to jump out of her arms. Audrey then stood where she was, rubbing her nose with her forefinger. "...ugh."

"Mow?" Litten asked, tilting his head in curiosity. He was probably wondering if Audrey was alright.

"That's weird. Your tail must've made me sneeze or something..." Audrey gave a light sniffle, then pulled her forefinger away from her nose. She looked down at her Pokemon, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. "Sorry, little guy."

"Mew." Litten nodded his head, letting her know that he wasn't mad. He then walked back over to her, then stood next to her legs. If his tail had, in fact, made Audrey sneeze, it would probably be better for him to walk by her side for now.

Audrey petted his head once again, which evoked another purr. "Let's meet up with Dot and Lotta, okay? Maybe we can fight their Pokemon to help you get stronger. Sound good?"

Litten's expression indicated that he liked the idea. Audrey smiled and made her way over to the park to meet up with her friends. She and Litten couldn't wait to see what Pokemon Dot and Lotta had chosen for their own adventures...


End file.
